


Pent Up

by Abitscrewy



Series: NSFW Drabbles [1]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, One Shot, Other, Self-Indulgent, Sexual Tension, Short One Shot, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 18:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abitscrewy/pseuds/Abitscrewy
Summary: Kurt's lonely and pent up and takes out some of that tension in the shower.





	Pent Up

Kurt has spent most of his adult life as an X-Man. He's had several flings, some on and off relationships, some friends with benefits, and quite a few one night stands with some fans of his performances at the Olympics. Lately however he's been on a bit of a dry streak, as it were. People are busy. The world is a mess, he can't blame them. Those who he'd normally seek comfort or release from are uninterested, busy, or dead, or taken. It's frustrating. He wants to be happy for those around him in relationships. They seem happy for the most part, but he's just become a goofy third wheel.

So he looks for ways to release tension. Not really in sex at first. Not going out to bars and being reckless, the X-Men are too much of a target right now. Too many politics. No he just goes down to the Danger Room and teaches extra lessons or spars with whoever is available. Maybe he'll pull up the gymnasium sim and practice some silks or trapeze, maybe tightrope.. Not as fun alone, though. He knows that well enough. Everywhere he looks he's just lonely, frustrated, and horny.

_This is why you couldn't handle being a priest,_ Kurt told himself. He's not wrong. It was honestly a very silly thing for him to try and do, considering his sex drive could fuel the Blackbird on three round trips to Germany and back.

His heart is pumping, adrenaline coursing through him and making his fur stand on end. Though to be fair, Ororo always makes his fur stand on end. Static and a bit of something else. She only had time for one session though. He gives a sweet farewell to the weather Goddess in the form of a kiss on her hand.

"We really must do something more fun than sparring sometime, liebchen," he winks. His tail is talking enough for him, twitching back and forth at his feet. Restless even after training most of the day. Jogging, swimming a couple laps, floor routine practice, and finally sparring. Ororo smiles gently at the needy little elf.

"You're right, but there are important things to do. People need us right now, and I'm afraid I've been having to drag the Kitten to her room so she'll actually sleep.." She clasps her hands around his own, and places a kiss on his forehead. "I'm sorry, my dear.. Perhaps some other time."

"Ah, it's no problem Ororo. I could never be angry with you. Go make sure Kätzchen gets some rest. Tell her if she doesn't I'll come and 'port her into her room and she'll be smelling like sulfur all week!" he grins a mischievous grin and she laughs.

"I'll be sure to quote you exactly, Kurt," Storm nods and leaves. Even if she's walking, she always seems like she's floating. Kurt sighs wistfully and starts to power down the danger room for the night.

He can never get her kisses out of his mind when she does that. Especially after a good spar. He locks his door and groans, softly bumping his head on the wall for a moment. So lonely, frustrated, pent up, bored. A good shower, read for a bit, go to bed. Sounds like a plan to him. His body seems to have better ideas, and it's evident as soon as he undresses for his shower.

He splashes his face with some of the water before it gets warm in some hopes to forget the fantasies flitting through his mind. Like the thought of her coming with him to the shower, hands wandering over his fur. She always did like his fur. Especially the fluffier parts along his hipbones, the short peach fuzz around his dick-  
_Well. That backfired._

Kurt steps out of his shorts and briefs and steps into the warmth of the shower. He can already feel the grease and sweat working out of his fur and it feels amazing. He looks down, tail curling at the floor as he notes his erection. He half whimpers half grunts. Annoyed and horny make an interesting combination. He shakes his head in some attempt to ignore it, grabbing his loofa and drenching it in soap. After a few attempts to avoid his groin, he gives up. Rinses off and leans on the wall.

The water beats down on his fur, steam swallowing the room, a floral scent in the air. Kurt's tail twitching and curling restlessly at his feet. He wraps a hand around the shaft and bites his lip as his hips twitch. His thumb pushes gently against the head and rubs around it and he holds back a quiet moan. Living in a mansion full of psychics makes this a little difficult. Trying to think of anyone or anything but the few people he normally fantasizes about as he works himself up even more.

He thrusts into his hand, shifting to press his free palm against the wall. His dick twitches in his hand, short puffs of breath coming from his lungs. He lets out a quiet curse, the noise swallowed by the sound of the shower running. Hopefully it's enough to cover the wet slapping from him fucking into his hand. A plethora of names come to mind to moan, but he never feels right saying them when it's just him there. So he bites his lip again and merely whimpers as he comes.  
At least the shower makes it an easy cleanup.


End file.
